Moscow Man: Callen
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: you need to read the fic: "The Diary of Kelly Gibbs" the chapter entitled "Ex wife number 3 and Moscow" as this springs from that. just a one chapter fic. MA to be safe. Callen's POV. there is Kelly's POV found in the NCIS fic. R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't NCIS nor NCIS: LA that credit goes to both Don Bellisario and Shane Brennan. I only own the idea. Enjoy.

**AN: **for those that haven't read the fic "The Diary of Kelly Gibbs. Please do, as this fic relates to the chapter: "Ex Wife Number 3 and Moscow. I know Callen is at least say about 40ish. But for the purpose of this fic and anytime I use Callen and Kelly in the future he is 5yrs older that her. So in this fic Kelly is 17 and Callen is 22.

I've tried my best to write from Callen's point of view, as I've never written from a character's POV before so I hope that it's alright. There will be a Kelly POV situated in the NCIS fics.

Callen entered the Gibbs house in Moscow. Upon entering he felt the warmth of the house from the fire that had been lit in the living room. He began to feel relaxed. Walking through the house he stopped short of entering the kitchen. Instead he stood and observed the young woman in front of him, who had her back to him, reaching to grab something from the top shelf of the cupboard. Her brown hair was out, falling just below her shoulders. She was wearing a navy blue jumper that fitted perfectly and jeans. Jeans that cupped her butt perfectly and there Callen's eyes lay. On her butt. Callen noticed her slowly turning around and quickly shifted his gaze.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking at him.

"I could ask you the same thing" Callen replied. "You're making hot chocolate" Callen continued as the girl looked at him puzzled, as he eyed the Milo tin. "In someone's kitchen, you don't know. I could have you arrested" he further explained.

"Wait! You think I'm break and entering?" she asked in almost a laugh. "I'm Kelly Gibbs. Jethro's daughter"

Callen looked at her and mentally Gibbs slapped himself. Of course she was Gibbs' daughter, who else would have piercing blue eyes like that?

"Are you looking for him?" he heard her ask, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Come on" she continued. "He's in the shed working on the boat"

Callen followed her out the backdoor, through the backyard to the shed, where the boat and man were located. All while looking at the girl's butt. He watched as a cold shiver ran through her body. Due to the coldness outside where it was lightly raining and the snow lying on the ground.

"Dad" said Kelly as she opened the shed door.

Gibbs looked up from the boat.

"He was looking for you"

Gibbs smirked at Kelly's description of Callen as he got up and hugged the younger man.

"Kell, this is Special Agent Callen. G this is my daughter Kelly" Gibbs introduced the two.

"Uh dad, I'm making a hot chocolate. Do you want a coffee?"

Gibbs shook his head as he lifted up a glass jar which contained bourbon. Kelly just shook her head and went back to the kitchen. Callen watched her leave "Ow! Gibbs what was that for?" as he rubbed his head after receiving a rather hard Gibbs slap.

"Don't go there Callen" Gibbs sternly replied, pointing to the younger man.

"So Kelly what do you want to do when you leave school?" asked Callen as he sat eating dinner that night with Gibbs, Kelly and Stephanie.

"I want to be an NCIS agent. But dad wants me to go to college" came her reply as she placed a piece of meatloaf in her mouth.

"What do you want to study?"

"Forensic Psychology"

_Smart and Beautiful_ Callen thought to himself.

The end of dinner had come. Gibbs had to take a phone call and Stephanie had gone to wash up. Kelly walked Callen to the door "I guess I'll see you later" Kelly told him.

"Yeah" he replied as he lent in and kissed her. Callen was smitten.

2 WEEKS LATER:

Callen entered the house. It was 10pm and he had just finished surveillance work "Sorry Kell. Its only me" he replied when he heard her greet her father "Your dad's working all night" he continued to tell her as he walked into the lounge room where he found the TV on and Kelly lying on her back on the couch, comfortably reading a book. Callen lifted up her legs and sat down; Kelly placed her legs back down, feet on Callen.

"What are you watching?" asked Callen.

Kelly peered over the top of her book and looked sideways towards the TV "It looks like the late news"

Callen smirked "what are you reading?"

"Bury Your Dead"

"Good book" he asked making small chat.

"Yeah, it's about a serial killer" she replied as she placed the book down. "Callen what does the G stand for?"

Callen looked stunned. No one had ever asked him that before. He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know Kelly" he told her truthfully. "I've only ever been called G"

"What do you think it stands for?"

Callen thought about it, but simply shrugged his shoulders. He had been called G since his orphanage days.

"Well there's a list of possibilities" Kelly told him.

"Really" he questioned, a little bemused.

"Yep...Grant, Gavin, Greg, George, Garth, Guy"

Callen looked her bewildered "you've seriously thought about this haven't you?"

"Yep" she replied as she smiled. (_That smile_, _those sparkling blue eyes _Callen thought)

"Gilles...Geeves" Kelly continued.

Callen looked over at Kelly breaking out of his thought to see a smile on her face "Oh so you think I'm a butler do you?"

Kelly nodded her head. Callen leaned towards her and landed on top of her. He looked into her eyes...so twinkly. He leaned down and kissed her, expecting her to pull away. She didn't. He positioned himself so he was more comfortable, an arm leaning on the couch and his other hand moved underneath her shirt, where he began to stroke his hand up and down her side from the side of her bra to the top of her tracksuit pants. Callen felt how hard he had become. He broke the kiss and looked at her "Kelly...I..."

He felt Kelly push him off her. He wasn't sure how to react. Had he done something wrong? He watched as Kelly hoped off the couch, he let her take his hand as she led him towards her bedroom. Once on there Callen closed the door and pushed Kelly up against the wall. Kissing her. This time it was Kelly who broke apart.

"Callen...I"

"Kelly what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I'm...I'm a virgin"

"Its OK" he reassured her. "If you don't want to do this, just say so."

"No. I do. It feels right. Do you have...?"

"Protection" asked Callen.

"Yeah" replied Kelly as she gave a little smile.

Callen pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, opened it and pulled out a condom. "If you want me to stop. You say so OK" he told her as he stroked her cheek as he watched her nod her response.

Callen pulled off her T-shirt, while she undid the buttons on his shirt and he took it off and threw it into the corner to the right of him. While Kelly took off her bra and threw it away. It ended up in the same corner as Callen's shirt. Callen kissed her mouth, and then moved to her jaw line, making his way down to her breasts. He stopped kissing her body and began to massage her breasts, taking in the fact that they weren't big, nor where they small but just perfect to fit into his hands, he began to suck on one of her breast... He looked at her face to see her head leaning against the wall to the side with her eyes closed a small smile on her lips. He left one hand on her breast, his pointer and middle finger running over her nipple. His other hand held onto her hip. He kissed down to the top of her tracksuit pants where he stopped and looked her, noticing her eyes were now opened as he felt his belt becoming loose. He smiled as she smiled back at him. She wiggled out of her tracksuit pants as he did with his jeans. She slipped her hands in the sides of his boxers, pulling them down. As Callen stepped out of them Kelly brought her hands back up towards his neck, one of her hands accidently brushed his penis.

"Kelly" Callen moaned as he stopped his actions. He saw Kelly look at him worriedly but the she relaxed a little as his look told her not to worry. He picked her up; her legs wrapped around his waist and laid her gently on the bed. He hooked his fingers into her pick panties and took them off. He kissed her inner thigh. He heard her call out his name as he leant over and grabbed the condom.

He entered her slowly, careful not to hurt her and began to thrust in and out slowly. He gradually got faster and as he did he felt her nails dig into his back and her teeth bite down hard onto his shoulder.

"G" he heard her say as she moaned, he realised that she was about to orgasm and he came as well. He fell on top of her and breathed heavily, catching his breath.

"Are you OK" he asked as he kissed her and smiled when she nodded her response.

He woke the following morning. Grinning as he pulled Kelly closer into his side, so that he was spooning her, kissing her shoulder as he did and he placed an arm over her side and watched her continue to sleep. He gave a small chuckle when she sighed, mumbled a couple of incoherient words and raised her hand to wipe the sleep out of her eye. He watched her roll over in his arms.

"morning"

"Your still here"

"yeah"

" i thought you would have left during the night"

"No Kelly"

"hmmm...."

"What do you think the G stands for" he asked.

"Angus"

Callen looked at her.

"From Angus, you get Gus" she explained as she straddled him and lent down and kissed him as he smiled.

_Gus Callen _he thought. _I like it._


End file.
